S T I G M A
by chroma-kun
Summary: Kehidupan seorang pangeran tiba-tiba terganggu karena kemunculan iblis yang merenggut segalanya.


Stage 1

FORBIDDEN CONTRACT

Aku menolehkan kepala ke segala penjuru, mencoba mencari sosok pemuda kecil seusia denganku di dalam kegelapan malam. Tak seperti biasanya, tak satu pun lilin di _chandelier_ dinyalakan. Semua _maid _maupun _butler_ yang biasanya tampak sibuk pun tak terlihat. Malam ini benar-benar terlalu hening. Dalam kegelapan yang pekat, tampak secercah cahaya di ujung lorong. Tak jauh dari sumber cahaya, kulihat sosok yang kucari. Kaki-kaki mungilku berlari menghampiri Akaito yang sedang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar ayah dan ibu. Akaito yang tampaknya menyadari keberadaanku secara spontan menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya, sementara telunjuk kirinya menyentuh bibirnya.

ZRAK

Suara gaduh yang datang dari dalam kamar membuat kami terkejut. Secara refleks Akaito mendorong keras daun pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Dua bocah sebaya tampak begitu terkejut setelah ruangan itu mengizinkan mereka melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

Seorang pria paruh baya terduduk lemas di salah satu sudut ruangan, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya menganga. Seorang wanita berbaring sambil merintih kesakitan. Keduanya berlumuran darah, begitu pula dengan seisi ruangan. Tampak seorang lagi sosok yang agak asing bagi kami, sedang menusuk-nusuk perut wanita sekarat yang kami panggil Ibu, sambil tertawa.

Sementara rintihan wanita itu semakin melirih, suara jerit kami mulai menggema. Sesosok lelaki berambut panjang itu beralih menatap tajam ke arah kami. Sosok iblis yang berdiri di depan kami benar-benar membuat kami merasa takut. Kami sampai di titik dimana air mata kami terus mengalir sementara suara kami tak dapat keluar dan tubuh kami menjadi lumpuh. Lalu tiba-tiba _tremor_ menerjang tubuhku.

"KAI-CHAN!"

Rupanya Akaito memang sedang menggoncang-goncang tubuhku. Aku beranjak bangun dari tidur lelap berhiaskan mimpi buruk dari kenangan lama kami. Aku mengusap mataku perlahan lalu merapikan _muffler_ biru yang melilit tubuhku tak karuan.

"Kai-chan, lagi-lagi tertidur di saat seharusnya berlatih pedang," kata Akaito sambil sedikit menghela napas.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk," kataku berusaha membuat alasan.

"Aku paham kau masih membenci Kamui-sama, tapi sebagai calon penerus raja, kita harus menguasai permainan pedang," kata Akaito bagaikan guru pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan.

"Ya, aku tahu kok," aku menghentikan kalimatku sejenak, "Lagipula aku tak membenci Gakupo," lanjutku.

"Kau tahu? Nyatanya yang salah memang Ayah dan Ibu," kata Akaito begitu ringan, seolah ia tak menganggap kematian orang tua kami sebagai tragedi.

"Aka-chan…" kataku berusaha mengubah _point of view_ saudara kembarku.

"Ya, ya, ayolah, kemalasanmu membuang waktu berharga Kamui-sama," Akaito tersenyum begitu tulus.

Aku tak paham dengannya. Ia sendiri juga menyaksikan bagaiman iblis itu membunuh Ayah dan Ibu. Ia bahkan seperti menganggap keberadaan Gakupo bukan sebagai perusak hidup kami tapi lebih seperti penyelamat baginya. Aku memang tak membenci dia, toh, memang kematian Ayah dan Ibu adalah akibat dari perbuatan mereka sendiri, tapi aku tetap tak bisa membuat diriku tak merasakan kebencian tiap kali melihatnya.

Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan selama ini, nyatanya aku salah. Sungguh ironis bahwa sosok iblis itu kini tampak bagaikan malaikat. Aku sendiri mulai tak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Semenjak berhasil membantai orang-orang di _mansion_ minus aku dan Akaito, ia mengambil alih posisi pemimpin rumah, entah kenapa, kini ialah Count di _mansion_ ini. Ia samasekali tak menyakiti kami, meski ia tampak begitu berniat membunuh siapapun yang ia lihat di malam itu. Sampai saat ini aku masih ketakutan tiap kali melihat sosoknya. Aku ingin menjadi sekuat Akaito.

"Kamui-sama! Maafkan kami karena terlambat," Akaito berlari menuju ke arah Gakupo. Adegan yang begitu sering kulihat. Akaito berlari ke arahnya bagai anak balita yang melihat sang ayah, lalu sang ayah dengan senyuman tulus memeluk si anak. Harus kuakui aku memang sedikit iri.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau sudah banyak berlatih sejak tadi," kata Gakupo sambil melambai ke arah salah satu _maid_, Gumi.

Seraya Akaito menuju ke _mansion_ diiringi oleh Gumi, aku meraih pedangku lalu mendekati Gakupo. Ini kedua kalinya aku berlatih pedang. Akaito jauh lebih hebat dalam menggunakan pedang dibandingkan denganku karena aku tak pernah berniat untuk melihat darah lagi. Sebenarnya ini sedikit memalukan, mengingat usiaku yang hampir menginjak tujuh belas, apalagi aku salah satu anggota keluarga terhormat. Salah satu dari kami, entah itu aku atau Akaito, atau beberapa saudara sepupuku yang lain akan dinobatkan menjadi raja.

Gakupo menarik pedang dari sarungnya lalu perlahan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan indah, mengajariku beberapa gerakan dasar permainan pedang kerajaan. Ia terus mengingatkan kami untuk menguasai gerakan ini agar bisa menjadi penerus kerajaan. Aku paham benar itu penting bagi kami, tapi kenapa orang ini begitu memperhatikan kami?

Ia tak pernah mau menceritakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi padaku. Cerita lain kalau itu dengan Akaito. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga ia, mungkin, akan mau melakukan apapun demi kakak kembarku. Terkadang aku merasa dinomorduakan, dianaktirikan, padahal kami tak ada bedanya. Awalnya justru Akaito yang begitu membenci Gakupo.

Ya. Aku sudah lupa arti kata benci. Setiap kali melihat sepasang iris biru langitnya membuatku merasa ia samasekali bukan merupakan tipikal orang keji. Nyatanya ia memang tak pernah melakukan hal buruk, selain membunuh orangtuaku. Ia selalu tersenyum dengan tulus dan bersikap begitu hangat dan baik pada kami. Kurasa aku sendiri telah menganggap dia sebagai anggota keluarga.

Aku terus memperhatikan dengan cermat tiap gerak-gerik _tutor_ku. Gerakannya begitu anggun, aku takkan pernah bisa fokus menghafal gerakan dasar, takkan, setiap kali ia bergerak yang kuperhatikan bukanlah gerakannya, tapi bagaimana ia bergerak, air mukanya, entahlah, setiap sudut darinya tampak begitu menarik bagiku.

"Kaito?" suara merdu itu perlahan memanggil namaku.

"Eh? Ya?" aku yang masih setengah melamun tentu saja terkejut.

"Sekarang coba lakukan seperti yang barusan kutunjukkan," katanya tegas.

Perlahan aku mencoba menggerakkan pedangku. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, aku samasekali tak tahu gerakan apa yang harus kubuat. Aku benar-benar tak dapat fokus dan melukai tanganku sendiri.

"Ah! S-sakiiiit," secara spontan aku menjatuhkan pedangku.

Sama terkejutnya denganku, Gakupo segera menghampiriku. Wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir, ia seolah-olah begitu memperdulikanku. Entah sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan, aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Apakah ia menganggapku berharga atau tidak.

Dengan cepat ia meraih tanganku yang meneteskan darah. Ia menjilati darah yang mengalir dari lukaku. Sensasi yang kurasakan di kulitku mengalir dengan cepat menuju ke syaraf pusatku. Aku tahu wajahku pasti memerah, kuharap ia tak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku sambil berusaha menarik lenganku.

"Mengobati lukamu," katanya begitu polos.

"Apa kau bodoh? Luka itu diobati dengan obat," kataku berusaha menghentikan dia.

DEG

Jantungku untuk sesaat berdegup begitu keras. Gakupo tampak sedikit aneh. Ia berdiri diam sambil masih terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. Perlahan ia sedikit membungkuk lalu kembali melakukan "pengobatan" pada lukaku yang cukup dalam. Ia berhenti sejenak, seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Aku terus meronta, tapi lelaki berambut ungu itu tak mau melepaskanku. Meski aku tak mau ia terus menjilati telapak tanganku, anehnya, aku sedikit menikmati perasaan aneh ini.

Ironis. Saat aku baru saja mengungkapkan hal yang menakjubkan dalam pikiranku sendiri, ia berhenti. Genggamannya melonggar, kutarik kembali lengan kiriku. Secara ajaib, lukaku telah sembuh. Aku sangat terkejut. Sepasang iris biruku menatap sepasang lain miliknya.

Gakupo perlahan mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi senyumnya kali ini berbeda dengan senyum yang biasanya ia perlihatkan. Ia perlahan berlutut, sebagian ujung _coattail_ putihnya menyentuh tanah. Ia lalu meraih tangan kananku, mencium punggung tanganku. Tak kurang dari sepersepuluh detik, aku merasakan panas berlebih di wajahku.

"Darahmu terasa begitu lezat, tuan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Di saat-saat yang agak aneh ini, aku tak tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Seorang laki-laki baru saja menjilati telapak tanganku lalu tiba-tiba mengecupnya. Otakku dihujani ribuan pertanyaan dan juga "teriakan" yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kukeluarkan.

Ia kembali berdiri lalu menuntunku ke salah satu _pavilion_ di taman. Bagaikan anak anjing yang penurut, aku mengikuti langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku pun tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Tangannya dengan lembut menggenggam jemariku, yang segera ia lepaskan begitu kami sampai di bangku. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

Wajahku yang masih merah semakin memerah ketika melihatnya menatapku begitu serius. Aku menghela napas berusaha menetralkan kembali pikiranku, juga berusaha menutupi perasaan anehku. Kuberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha meraba tempat dimana bekas luka semula berada.

"Kita telah membuat kontrak," sorot mata Gakupo tampak serius.

"Kontrak?" aku mengulang kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Ya. Karena sudah lama tinggal di sini, aku tak ingat soal diriku yang sebenarnya," katany agak tertunduk.

Oh, aku ingat. Dia memang seorang iblis. Ia memang tak menceritakannya secara langsung padaku, Akaito yang memberitahukan semua ini. Dulu ia pernah membuat kontrak dengan kakek kami. Ia bekerja untuk kakek, lalu kakek memberinya imbalan, seperti simbiosis mutualisme, meski aku tak begitu paham seperti apa hubungan mereka.

Dengan "memakan" kegelapan dalam jiwa seseorang, iblis dapat membuat kontrak dengan mereka. Mereka dapat "mengabulkan" segala keinginan mereka asalkan mereka mau memberikan imbalan untuk iblis. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu, sebuah kisah yang awalnya kuanggap sebagai _superstition _belaka.

"Bertukar darah, itu adalah ritual untuk membuat kontrak. Tak kusangka aku bisa sebodoh ini," ia mendongak.

"Bertukar?" lagi-lagi aku mengulang inti kalimatnya.

"Kontrak yang sudah terlanjur dibuat, harus diselesaikan, setalah ini aku akan benar-benar menjadi bawahan setiamu," katanya sambil berpaling menatapku.

Ia lalu sedikit condong ke arahku. Aku yang masih setengah bingung sekarang menjadi sangat bingung. Ia kemudian menggigit bibirnya lalu darah perlahan menetes. Tak pernah kusangka sinonim dari kata "bertukar darah" adalah "ehem".

Seorang _maid _muda bernama Gumi datang sambil membawa sepiring penuh menu kesukaan pemuda berusia enam belas tahun bernama Akaito. Sang _maid_ berambut hijau itu kemudian perlahan meletakkan berbagai jenis _cake, biscuit, _dan secangkir _Earl Grey tea_. Akaito memang paling menyukai saat _elevenses_ ketimbang dua orang lainnya yang juga tinggal di _mansion_ itu, Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Silakan, tuan muda," kata Gumi dengan sopan dan sambil membungkuk.

"Ya," kata Akaito sambil mulai memilih-milih mana yang harus ia santap pertama kali.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sepotong kue berhiaskan krim coklat, ia tahu Kaito sangat menyukai kue itu. Diambilnya kue itu sepotong lalu ia serahkan pada Gumi.

"Bawakan lagi beberapa untukku, juga Kai-chan dan Kamui-sama," katanya sambil tersenyum riang.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, sang _maid_ segera membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lama setelahnya, seoang lagi _maid_ datang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _soft pink_ melambai dalam buaian angin. Di nampan yang ia pegang, terdapat secarik kertas yang berbentuk seperti amplol dengan cap kerjaan.

"Maafkan saya sedikit lancing, ada surat dari Sang Ratu untuk Tuan Shion," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari _sofa_nya yang nyaman lalu mengambil surat itu.

"Oya, apa kau _maid_ baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata Akaito sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, tuan, nama saya Luka, saya memang baru bekerja hari ini," katanya sambil membungkuk.

Bocah berambut biru itu masih tertegun. Darah yang mengalir dari luka di bibir Gakupo terpaksa harus ia telan. Wajahnya dan wajah sang Count begitu dekat, bahkan kedua pasang bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Kaito sangat ingin meronta tetapi sosok laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya membuat _sense_nya menjadi tak bekerja.

Beberapa detik yang menyiksa batinnya akhirnya berakhir. Gakupo mengusap noda darah di bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari kanannya kemudian tersenyum. Kaito pun melakukan hal yang sama tetapi ia cenderung lebih ke "menutupi wajahnya" yang merah bagaikan tomat yang sudah matang. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Gakupo, seolah mengatakan "mesum!".

Untuk sesaat, Gakupo menatap Kaito dalam-dalam, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian tangannya meraih kening Kaito.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

GH!

Semakin ia merasakan sentuhan dari Gakupo, semakin wajahnya memerah. Si iblis, yang tentu saja, memiliki _zero experience_ mengenai remaja manusia tampak bingung. Dengan gesit Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, dalam benak ia berteriak "TIDAAAAK!".

"Benarkah? Karena sekarang kau adalah tuanku, aku harus menjagamu," katanya sambil melepaskan telapak tangannya dari kening si bocah labil.

"Kau tahu kan aku meninginkan imbalan? Dulu kakekmu memberikanku kebebasan," lanjutnya.

Ia melangkah keluar dari _pavilion_ lalu mendongak. Ia menatap langit biru luas di atasnya. Ia kembali meningat ratusan tahun yang ia habiskan tinggal di dalam _mansion_ tua yang gelap, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu mantan kontraktornya, kakek Kaito.

Seluruh mental dan fisik Kaito telah kembali normal. Dalam batinnya muncul niat yang kuat, ia masih ingat akan ambisinya untuk menjadi raja dan memastikan ia takkan melihat darah di negaranya lagi. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Soal imbalan, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kutawarkan," kata Kaito.

Gakupo menoleh, ia melihat keseriusan dan niat yang kuat dalam diri Kaito.

"Akan kuberikan apapun selama hal itu masih ada dalam jangkauanku," katanya setengah berteriak.

Gakupo terkejut. Sorot mata tajam Kaito yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh membuatnya merasa sedikit senang. Ia tahu bahkan bocah polos seperti Kaito pasti memiliki kegelapan dalam dirinya. Gakupo kembali memasang senyum. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Kaito baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan barusan bagaikan ia telah menyerahkan "segalanya" termasuk bahkan mungkin, jika Gakupo meninginkannya, "keperawanannya".

Tak sempat ia menikmati saat-saat dimana wajahnya kembali memerah, Gumi datang menghampiri mereka, ia tampak terengah-engah. Ekspresinya tampak begitu khawatir.

"Tuan Akaito menghilang, kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat tapi tidak ada," katanya sambil menangis.

"Apa?" Kaito terkejut.

"Menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin? Katakan siapa yang terakhir kali melihatnya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Saya rasa yang terakhir kali bersama tuan muda adalah saya, saya hanya pergi sebentar mengambilkan kue, saat saya kembali tuan muda menghilang," kata Gumi.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin Akaito pergi!" Kaito menghampiri Gumi.

"Tapi di ruangan itu saya menemukan ini," kata Gumi sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan cap kerajaan di ujungnya.

_Akaito ada pada kami. _

_Ia takkan menjadi raja, kalau kau ingin Akaito selamat, kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari kandidat, atau datang ke sini, dan mati._

_Yohio._

Kaito meremas kertas itu. Ia tahu Yohio sejak awal memang mengincar tahta, dan akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya. Timbul amarah yang kuat dari dalam diri Kaito. Gakupo dapat merasakan kegelapan dalam tuan barunya semakin membesar. Seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Gakupo! Ini perintah pertamaku, kita akan mengambil kembali Akaito," kata Kaito sambil berbalik menatap Gakupo.

Sang budak kemudian membungkuk dan tersenyum.

_Takkan kuserahkan satu-satunya keluargaku pada siapapun._

_TO THE NEXT STAGE…_

My debuuuuuut! Illust menyusul ehehe ; 7 ; ohprocrastinating… Kritik, saran, atau apapun, semuanya saya terima. GACKT DAN YOHIO DUET dan saya gak tahan mau bikin rivalry antara my forever OTP GakuKai dan Yohio.


End file.
